


The Moon and Her Tide

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Fjord might have BDE but Caleb has him beat., Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, trans!caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: The moon watches as the tide pushes, pulls and ebbs between the waxing and waning. Fjord and Caleb have always pushed and pulled, magnetized by each other. Despite this beautiful summary, it's PWP.





	The Moon and Her Tide

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of works that I haven't had time to post, so I want to thank everyone who's been waiting for more.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for improving this to the best it can be!

When Caleb asked Fjord was - almost confused. Sleeping with the wizard was something the half-orc wanted but what he was asking for was. It was odd. 

"I want to see your cock and balls, first." 

"That's fine but -"

"Allow me this?" Caleb seemed resolute and Fjord nods. 

In the room at the Brandyvine Inn, Fjord watches Caleb close the door and put his back to it. 

"Undress." Caleb's voice is still his but pitched, dominant, and it makes Fjord sit up a little straighter and he does as the human says. Armor off first, tucked into a corner and easy to pick up and then the clothes tossed near the bed. He's watching as Caleb removes his clothes as well; coat and book holsters draped over the chair, shoes tucked under the desk. He leaves his shirt on, but his pants come down and Fjord helps himself to a good view of the man's legs. 

"Lay on the bed, legs spread." The words are strict but easy and almost gentle as Caleb moves closer to him. He leans down and the human will meet him in the middle for a surprisingly gentle kiss. He still tastes like the mead and stewed rabbit, like the sweat as they hiked into the little mountain town. He feels Caleb's hands, cold, over his scarred chest and allows himself to be pushed.

Fjord will do as the man asks, thankful that paying the extra two gold resulted in actually soft beds for them to sleep in. The human was there not long after, between the half-orcs legs and he moves to look up, just as Caleb's head goes down. His breath is hot, making his thighs tense and his cock gives a twitch. Now it's starting to harden, as Caleb’s hand wraps around the base and there's an exhale from his nose. 

"You are bigger than I thought," Caleb says, the excitement meshed in the breathless wonder as he takes in his cock, only serving to help the rush of blood down to fill Fjord out even more. He won't pride himself -- he's still a half-orc and not as big as some he's seen but as he's getting harder and filling out, one might call him a grower. A few languid strokes from Caleb cements his arousal and Fjord tilts his head back to groan. The human laughs and Fjord’s fists clench in the scratchy beige sheets. 

Then there was wet -- Caleb's mouth over the tip of his cock and another rough clench of his fist and he wants to grab on to him. But he keeps breathing, practicing what he learned on the sea with someone like Caleb. His mouth suctioned along the head and then down the length, making a few rough noises at the back of his throat. Tongue came into play, laving over and mapping the ridges and veins and now he's grabbing for the human's head only to feel a wrist on him. 

"You will keep your hands to your side, Fjord. Do you understand?" 

The way his cock twitched gave plenty of indication that he did but Fjord spoke anyway.

"Yes, Caleb."

Keeping his head up to look into Fjord's eyes, Caleb soon brings himself back to sucking at the head, bobbing to practice taking more of the width. He can feel the man's mouth move lower over the shaft, the ridges he usually caught on his hands with each masturbation session. Fjord can feel his breathing pick up, and then for a moment it almost stops when he moans. Caleb sucking area just between his cock and balls. 

The soft texture is what works him up higher, panting and instead of reaching for Caleb he's running fingers through his own hair and gripping it. The human is too short to reach but the sensation is the same and as he closes his eyes he thinks of Caleb holding him down on the deck of a ship, fucking him open with two fingers -- 

And then Caleb's mouth pulls away and Fjord whines. It's needy and more of a push of air but his voice fills with a want, and when he looks up at the human he can see just how this is affecting him too. Caleb's lips are spit shined, a tad swollen, and the flush has colored his pale cheeks and highlighted freckles Fjord has seen on nights where they laid together, where he made constellations and lost count of the little spots.

"You are a very good boy, Fjord," Caleb says, and the words shoot through Fiord like fire and he feels himself clench, the hand around his cock again as Caleb starts stroking him. There's no wonder as where the wizard's other hand has gone, sliding to cup his balls and the noise the half-orc makes just brings a smile to the man's lips. He's leaning over to lick precum from the tip of his cock and Fjord breaks his silence.

"Please, Caleb. I need more--" 

But then the man's hands are off of him, and that frown.

"I allowed you to break the rules so you could please a selfish desire," Fjord can feel the burn of shame coloring his cheeks as Caleb leans over. His cock fits against Caleb's chest and there's the image of his cock between the wizard's breasts and Fjord bites his lip. 

"Your last warning, do you understand?" There's a waiting pause before Caleb sits back and Fjord speaks.

"Yes-yes, sir. Yes, Caleb. I will be good. No more talking. C-Can I keep using my hand?" The response is a hum and a nod, Fjord raking fingers through the course ebony locks just as he comes to take the head fully past his lips and he has to bite his lip even harder to suppress the loud moan. 

After a few passing bobs Fjord can feel Caleb take him deeper and there's love and lust that mix in the need to be good for Caleb. He's focusing on the tongue, the heat and the smell of the warm books that his lover gives off that he isn't registering just how deep the human took. When the man pulls off there's a gasp and Fjord watches the wizard's chest heaves a few rolls of breath and then moving lower. 

The feeling of Caleb's mouth on his cock was one amazing, good experience. Then feeling his tongue, the hands cupping his sack and Fjord bucks before freezing. He broke another rule, tensing as if waiting for punishment.

But, it never came.

Caleb's mouth continued to kiss and lap at the soft skin and Fjord blinks several times while trying to catch his breath. He's gentle and so light on him, playing with each globes and massaging them and Fjord's thighs tense, cock twitching more.

"You are doing so good. So good." Caleb dissolves into Zemnian as he continues to lay kisses and mouthing over as much skin as he can reach; Fjord is losing his mind in the sensations. Making slow passes with mouth and tongue the wizard switches between the two seamlessly and only till he feels the oil on his cock does he realize just what the man is going for.

"You-you're not going to fit." Punishments be damn, he doesn't want to hurt Caleb. But the wizard laughs, shifting and hooking one leg over the other. There's a soft hum, taking the hand that's tearing the fibers of the sheets and bringing it between his thighs.

Caleb is soaked, slick coating his thighs and inside the fiery curls and his fingers shift on reflex to seat them right against the wizard's slit and the human pulls his hands away, taking his shirt off to remove resistance and barriers. 

Naked, wrapped in the light of a half-moon Fjord is awed into silence, just taking him in. Caleb looks down, the silver light catching the pale blue eyes and turning them into a celestial glow as he leans over him and smiles. 

"You will help prep me, and make sure that I can take every inch of you, Fjord. Do you understand?" There is no hesitation.

"Yes, sir."

Caleb will shift, ease himself over the palm fully and smile down with a glowing look about him that almost phases and makes Fjord's mind fuzzy.

"Put your fingers to use, Fjord." 

The words are stern again and it snaps him back to reality, keeping his eyes on Caleb as he guides his middle and index fingers over his slit. His breath hitches slightly, head tilting forward and the human spreads his hips open just a bit more. He rocks and Fjord moves, the first knuckle of his middle finger slips in without resistance. 

Caleb's moan sends another jolt on his cock,a gasp as it eases past the second knuckle and Caleb shifts and leans forward so he can rock his hips. Their rhythm is off and terrible but neither man seem to care as they work, a second finger easing after the first but Caleb takes hold of his wrist, stopping him.

"Wait." 

Fjord can hear both their breathing and he swears he hears Caleb's heart or his own, thudding into the darkness as the yell of a bird, the call of a mate. Caleb moves, grasping Fjord's calf from behind and exposing his cunt in full view for the half-orc. Then he shifts, and they begin again.

Watching the stretch from two fingers to three is careful, patient and Caleb is panting heavily. There's just slow movements, working all three digits inside him and Caleb guides him, tells him when to stop or slow, to wait. With three fingers in Caleb is all but babbling.

"I think I'm ready for your cock now," Caleb can't keep the whine out of his voice when he shifts and the three fingers slide out of him, soaked in his slick and Fjord, punishment be damned, licks the fingers clean. Caleb shakes his head and reaches for more oil, pouring it on the half-orcs cock which might even be harder than before. Each slicked stroke is almost painful, hard and close to release. 

When the hands come away Caleb has to stand, moving with almost a bumbling shift Fjord catching the human's hip in hand and there's a pleasant hum. Caleb faces him, kneeling then and guiding the cock from behind and sliding it against his cunt. 

"I want you to hold me, your support will guide and bring me forward. I will say Tigerlily if it is too much. Then we will pause. Understand?" 

Fjord nods, and feels warmth blooming in his chest and he brings Caleb down for another kiss, almost chaste until Caleb opens his mouth and lets the half-orc explore his mouth. As they kiss Caleb shifts and Fjord groans as the tip of his cock enters him and the human gasps into his mouth. 

"That's it, darlin'." Fjord can't help it and in the moment Caleb doesn't seem to mind as he shifts and pulls back impaling himself on the thirteen inch half-orc cock.

The first few inches are easy, like taking a cock or a toy or Molly but as the first ridge comes Caleb pauses and his eyes slip shut. Fjord watches the wizards pussy stretch and accept and slip around him and it's erotic and beautiful. His fingers tighten over pale skin and Fjord heard Caleb huff out before almost pulling off before he lets himself sink down more. 

Caleb's finer hair sticks to his brow and neck, sweat glistening off the silver moonlight and the half-orc is enamored by how the human looks above him like this. Messy auburn curls in a halo framed by the window, the town below sleeps and they join together like the moon and her tide -- Caleb gasps as the second ridge stretches and Fjord can't help the words.

"Almost there, you look so gorgeous--" When Caleb moans Fjord stops so he doesn't roll them over and complete the act now. He is not in control. He is Caleb's. When the human shifts, Fjord stops moving and nearly holds his breath. Hands are over his, gripping tighter as the stretch becomes wider, unpracticed and so deep inside. 

The grip on Caleb's hips slip and there's a quick transition from holding Fjord's hands then to lacing their fingers as the human leans forward and takes the thickest ridge. Fjord almost stops him but those blue eyes are so dark, so intense and hazed by lust.

Fjord breathes through his mouth, knees shifting to prepare in case Caleb gives out behind him but he supports himself haphazardly on those wide hands holding him. Those pale arms are trembling, the sheen of sweat making him glow more but Fjord worries still. Then he moves - Caleb rising off the second ridge and he's tense around him and each passing moment makes him want to rock. He can be the toy, the cock that makes Caleb cum. Fjord wants that, wants nothing more and then the wizard is riding him. 

Taking every inch he can fit to that sweet stretch just before the third ridge. Caleb's sounds rise in volume, blunt nails digging in, but Fjord just watches the man's face. He's so beautiful, bliss creasing and relaxing and making the sides of Fjord's vision fade into darkness and the half-orc knows he has little time left before he cums. He almost misses Caleb's words. 

"Touch me." 

One hand is removed, unwoven from the intimate gesture but Caleb is grasping one of his breasts as they bounce. He goes back to Caleb's hip but it's over his belly. Fjord can almost feel his cock move inside him -- Caleb is so skinny and small and human and his. The flicker of lust and possessive makes a growl bubble low in his throat and Caleb moans louder. His hand creeps lower to that nest of curls and when he touches the bundle of nerves then the human cries out.

"Fjord!"

Neither last long as Caleb's cunt squeezes what he has inside and they cum together. Fjord pulls him down, knowing he'll be punished for acting so brash, the flood of possessiveness overwhelming. The half-orc cums in waves, no swell of a knot like a tiefling but his cum is thicker, heavier. He can feel Caleb sob in his pleasure and his hand hasn't strayed far from the humans clit until smaller palms push it away only to cling.

They lay there until Caleb is pushing, easing himself up, but still boneless, and Fjord picks him up; his now flaccid cock slides out and flops at his thigh. Caleb is craving contact of a warm body, of Fjord and he won't pull away until the human is ready. His wide hand runs lines over Caleb's back and he can feel the humans breath even out. 

"We should take a bath," he murmurs and the only noise is a gentle grumble of Zemnian and Fjord rolls his eyes. So he'll use some leftover adrenaline, scooping Caleb into his arms even with the squeak and protest from his lover. There's wetness and even without thinking Fjord knows his cum leaks from him. Pride swells in his chest and a twitch of his cock. 

Caleb's arms wrap around his neck weakly, turning the man's head to bring him into a slow kiss. This lingers, love and passion. 

"Bath, then sleep. I-I can not walk," Caleb sounds unhappy with this and Fjord rubs their noses together. 

"It is my turn to take care of you...."

The mating birds call to one another through the night, the moon continues her journey through the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment.


End file.
